Another World
by lovesephy15
Summary: Fed up with the Wizarding World Harry decides to leave after defeating the Dark Lord. He lands in rivendell and the adventure begans.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. Will Be Yaoi/Slash (Boy/Boy action) Some of the lines in this section/chapter have been directly taken from the last book of Harry Potter.**_

Regular

_Harry's thoughts _unless otherwise stated

Afternoon

Harry lay face down on the wet, mossy ground, while rain pelted his body harshly. His breathing uneven and harsh, trying desperately to get more air in his lungs.

_Dying is really overrated. There is nothing pleasant about dying by the killing curse. Whoever said that the killing curse is painless lied, but then again how would they know? They never died by it, so how would they know if the killing curse is painless or not?_

His body was bent at an odd angle, and he knew that both his arms and legs were broken, after all he could feel them. His mouth was open in silent gasps, breathing more and more air into his abused lungs. With each breathe he could feel his body healing itself.

"My Lord…_My Lord_…"

_He heard Bellatrix's voice_ murmur. He could imagine her bowing to Tom and crawling up to his robes to kiss as she said "My Lord" over and over again. Hatred welled up inside himself as he remembered that it was because of her that his godfather, Sirus Black, was dead. He remembered the way she laughed as he fell through the veil.

_Laugh all you want Bellatrix because when I regain my strength , you won't be laughing for much longer._

"_Come my children, come and feed on the souls of the Death Eaters that tried to kill me, your father, the one who loves you and protects you._

Harry whispered.

A cold chill began to form. The trees began to form ice around them, quickly spreading to the ground. He smiled when he felt confusion going through the Death Eaters at the chill. He opened his eyes and saw icy breathes in the air. And he felt them, his children, gliding closer and closer to him. He smiled, his children never abanded him like the whole wizarding world had. They stayed close and whispered to him…whispered how much the loved him. After his children took their fill of his enemy souls, he would be buried in the ground. After all, he was not planning to stay in the wizarding world, a world that did not care for him, so it would be so much easier if they though he was dead.

Harry felt the last of his wounds heal and with a sigh, he stopped his heart. It would not do him any good if people realized that he is alive because of a heart beat.

He suddenly heard loud screams that broke him out of his reverie before darkness took him. His last thought was of the cartage and chaos that was going to take place.

Night

With a gasp, Harry woke up. His heart beating once more, stronger and stronger with each beat. With a deep breath, he gritted his teeth before sharply setting his bones back in their sockets. A wicked smile curved his lips as he gathered his power and blasted right through his coffin and the freshly sealed ground. He slowly pulled himself out of the whole and dusted himself off, he then looked around himself and saw all the dead bodies. If he was anybody else stumbling upon the scene then he would of thought that all the Death Eaters were only asleep.

_They looked so peaceful._

He walked through the bodies gracefully. His feet barely touching the ground. A manicial grin appearing on his face as he looked down at the person at his feet. The Dark Lord lay before him, looking so fragile and breakable. A gentle breeze ruffling his long, loose braid, loose raven locks with feathers and beads strung artfully around the small pieces of loose hair clanking softly against each other in the wind.

He looked up from the body and summoned his children to him.

And they came to him, one by one until they were all there. Dementers. His beautiful, beloved children.

"Today is the last day that we will ever set foot on British soil again. I'm planning to go somewhere far away. I found a spell that will take me to the place where I would be the most happiest in. I don't know where we will end up in truthfully. But I'm sick of this world with their petty arguments. I'm tired of being their weapon. I am just so tired."

"You are my family. You brought me up and were there for me when everybody abanded me. So, what do you say? Will you come with me or stay behind?"

"_You know perfectly well that we will follow you wherever you may go, child." _A female voice whispered in his mind.

"_If you decide to make a trip to hell, or to the middle of the Earth's core we will follow you, young necromancer" _a raspy voice answered and many voices murmured in agreement.

A brilliant smile appeared across his face, "I know, but I still wanted to ask and give you a choice".

"Before we leave though, I think that it might be suspicious to appear with everyone, afterall I don't know where we will end up and you probably won't be able to feed probably , so do you mind going back into my body and let my body sustain you?

Harry saw them all nod before they all melded into his body.

He then whispered the spell and they all disappeared in a flash of shadows

**A/N: I hope you like this story! I tried to make it so everybody could understand what was happening, and who was speaking. I will come back to add a lot more stuff to this chapter one of these days since I left a lot of it out…I feel so bad about that but I wanted to post this so badly. This is a crossover fic of HP/LOTR. So if you don't like it then don't read it. I'm not forcing you to read it.**


End file.
